Foretold One
by Punk19
Summary: A girl is trying to get home, but she'll have to brave her favorite movie before she can. Will she get home alive if at all?
1. The Foretold One

_Since there is no catagory for Mars Attacks! directed by Tim Burton and starring Jack Nicholson, I'll write it here. This is one of my earlier stories that I began when I was 9 years old (young eh?). I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

_

**The Foretold One**

"Hey girl, what're watching today?" Monica Wilson asked.  
"Mars Attacks!," Angela replied. "My favorite movie."  
"We've seen this over a hundred times." Monica protested.  
"Lets make this a hundred and one times." Angela said. "Plus, I can't get enough of watching it."  
"You can't get over the puppets in Puppet Master." Monica sighed.

Angela Irene, a tall red haired fifteen year old with emerald green eyes, was taking a tape from the shelf. It was her most favorite film, directed by Tim Burton and starring Jack Nicholson. The front flap had a green martian, one of the ambassadors, and a big headed blonde haired woman standing back to back. A dog with a human head and underneath it was the starring and co-starring characters. Monica Wilson was a short black haired fourteen year old with blue eyes. Both other them were wearing green tank tops and army cut-off jean shorts. Angela's hair was drawn back tightly in a bun.

"_Oh no_," Angela exclaimed.  
"What is it?" Monica asked.  
"The tape, it's broken." Angela cried.  
"Yay, then we can watch something else." Monica gasped.  
"I...I guess." Angela sighed.

Monica stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, it took her only five steps to reach it, and took down a cartoon movie called _The Last Unicorn_. Popping it into the VCR, she sat back and didn't budge. Angela sat herself down beside her, but she wasn't watching the movie. Instead she was thinking about her favorite movie, the one that had mysteriously broken. She felt tears well up in her eyes, if only she could live in any movie she chose, if that could have been possible then she'd never have to watch it again, she'd live it day after day until the day she died.

"Man that _was_ a _good_ movie," Monica exclaimed. "What do you think is the best part?"  
"The unicorns running out of the ocean." Angela sighed.  
"Yeah that was my favorite part to." Monica said. "What time is it?"  
"Eleven, eleven at night." Angela replied.  
"Really, sorry but I gotta go." Monica said. "Mother will kill me if I stay past eleven thirty."  
"Talk to you tomorrow," Angela said. "Bye."

Once Monica was gone Angela ran up the stairs, opened her bedroom door and flopped herself on her bed. On her walls were posters that she had blown up from the internet, one was the martian ambassador with the blue cape while another was the other ambassador with the red cape. Another posted was of a running white horse, beneath the horse ran a caption that said Run After Your Dreams. Her bureau had been freshly painted white with a heart shaped mirror and her curtains were blue. Her carpet was multi-colored blue and pink while the walls were dark purple. Angela burried her head into her soft pillow and fell asleep, if she had any idea of what would happen to her the next day, she would have stayed awake.

Angela woke up cold, that was the first thing that she noticed, and hungry. Reaching over she tried to grab her pillow, thinking it had fallen onto the floor again as she tended to toss and turn a lot during the night. When she couldn't find it she opened her eyes. The first thing that she saw was a red floatation device just above her head. Sitting upright, she saw she no longer was at home in her own bed, she was in a clear glass case with a metal floor.

"Where am I?" Angela asked herself aloud.  
"I think the question that you should be asking is," said a voice. "How did I get here?"  
"How said that!" Angela started.

Angela looked around frantically, then she heard a noise that made her slowly turn to her left. A platform was lowering itself, the top looked like an ice cream scoop only slightly whiter. Sitting on the platforms scoop was an alien, with a draping sparkly blue cape flowing from his shoulders. Angela's mouth opened wide, sitting in front of her was one of the ambassadors from Mars Attacks!.

"You...you're the martian ambassador." Angela stuttered.  
"Yes, and you are an intruder." said the ambassador.  
"Intruder?" Angela repeated. "How'd I get here?"  
"We found you sleeping in the weapon hold." the ambassador replied.  
"Where's the red caped one?" Angela asked fearfully.  
"The red caped one?" the ambassador repeated confusingly.  
"You know, the ambassador with the red cape." Angela said.  
"Oh him, he's coming." the ambassador exclaimed.

The ambassador had climbed down from his platformed chair, Angela could see that it had a blue cushion seat and a cup holder. The martian was medium height, five feet tall, with a skull-like head and small white eyes with black pupils. His ashen white finger and toe nails and light green, almost grey, skin. His cape flowed longly behind him, it sparkled with blue, purple and white glittery scales.

"What were you doing in the weapons hold?" the ambassador asked meanly.  
"Mister ambassador..." Angela started.  
"Marlios if you mind." Marlios sneared.  
"Marlios, nice name, I can assure you I am not a thief." Angela said.  
"Oh I _know_ you arne't," Marlios snapped. "a thief _won't_ take a nap _on_ the job."  
"I fell asleep in my bed, on Earth..." Angela sputtered. "I can assure you that I..."

It was obvious that he wasn't believing her so she stopped talking. When she looked down she saw that she had been stripped almost naked. The only garmets she wore were her red silk bra and thong. Marlios smiled, he had plans for her and she was going to comply with them even if she didn't want to. He was the ruler, alongside his brother, of his people and what he said was taken seriously. He had never seen a human of this divine beauty before, red copper hair and emerald eyes made him hungry in such a way frightened him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Angela asked fearfully. She had a bad feeling that he was going to rape her.  
"Nothing right now, we'll wait until we land." Marlios rasped.  
"Land?" Angela repeated. "Mars, we're gonna land on Mars?"  
"Yes, my home planet." Marlios sneared.  
"But, I won't be able to breath." Angela protested.  
"Yes you will, your lungs are similiar to our own." Marlios growled.  
"I'm human, I need air to breath." Angela continued.  
_"Are you listening to me girlie?"_ Marlios yelled. "You are the foretold one."  
_"Foretold one, I have no idea what you are talking about."_ Angela screamed.  
"You are the one in the scriptures, born copper and green." Marlios explained. "The one sought after for generations."

Angela shook her head, she wasn't buying anything he said. She was still faint headed, so she lowered her body to the floor and curled up in a fetal position. Looking up, she saw that Marlios had already climbed into his platformed chair and it was rising. With a sigh she lowered her head to the floor and cried.

"Can I get my clothes?" Angela asked. "I knew I was wearing pants and a shirt."  
"You were, Marlios took them while you were sleeping." said a short martian.  
"Can I get them back?" Angela asked again, aggitated.  
"No, he likes looking at your body." the martian sneared.  
"Look martian..." Angela started angrily.  
"It's Shlomis human." Shlomis snarled.  
"Shlomis, I _want_ my _clothes_ _now_." Angela screamed.  
"Leave her be Shlomis, she isn't going to be treated like a princess on my ship." Marlios called down.

Shlomis was a very skinny martian, about as skinny as Marlios, but with light redish grey skin. His teeth barely came out from his gums, meaning he was young and in training. He was wearing a ruby red underwear-like cloth over his genital region. He had a scar, long and black, running lengthwise down his left arm. When he noticed that she was looking at the scar, he turned around fearfully and shamefully, obviously that he had done something bad to recieve it. Sighing, Angela fell asleep and started dreaming about rainbows and lightning storms.


	2. The Surgury

**The Surgury**

Beeping woke Angela up a few hours later, the first thing she noticed was that she had a really bad headache and that her arm hurt her. She attempted to roll over, thinking that she was sleeping on it, and instead rolled ontop of a machine with a red eye piece. Her eyes shot open and she screamed. When she tried to get up she found out that she was chained to a long rectangular table and a silk sheet was over her body. Shlomis rushed over and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her, as another martian, this one wearing a blue underwear garmet, walked over with a chute-like suction device.

"You're okay, we aren't hurting you." Shlomis reassuringly said.  
"What _are_ you _doing_ to me?" Angela screamed.  
"We're testing your breedability." Shlomis said. "This is my brother Meclac."

Meclac lifted the sheet up and placed the device down between Angela's legs, she screamed when the color metal touched her. Shlomis placed his fingers tenderly on her head and rubbed between her shoulderblades, trying to calm her down. Marlios walked over slowly, following him was another martian. This martian was wearing something similiar to what Marlios was wearing, only it was ruby red and black. His cape twitched left and right around his ankles, throwing shades of glitter behind him. He was wearing a ruby red underwear-like garmet, Marlios was wearing a blue one similiar in shape.

"Calm yourself, we aren't harming you." Shlomis repeated.  
"Shlomis, stand aside." Marlios sneared.

Marlios walked up to Angela's side, he reached over and gently raised the sheet covering her and smiled greatly that it looked like his face would burst. The martian that had walked slightly behind Marlios was keeping his distance, Angela couldn't lift her head high enough to see his features. Before she could utter a word, Marlios moved from her side to her head were he gave her a small kiss.

"Young one, this is my brother..." Marlios started.  
"Nemtoro, please to meet you." Nemtoro finished.  
"What are you doing back there?" Marlios snapped. "Get up here."

Nemtoro walked a few feet closer, Angela could now see his physical features. He had greenish grey skin, much like his brother Marlios, but he had a scar running down the side of his face. His eyes were white with blue pupils, they were slightly bigger than his brothers. Angela saw a certain light in his eyes, something that told her that he was the secondary in control on Mars, and she got a shiver of both fear and fasination.

"She's a nice one," Nemtoro rasped.  
"The foretold one I believe," Marlios replied.  
"I don't think so, the foretold one would put up more of a fight." Nemtoro reported.  
"I'd fight more, but I'm sorta confined here." Angela said. "_Asshole_."  
"She _does_ have a mouth on her though," Marlios snapped. "We'll _have_ to cure her of that."  
"Maybe she is the one, I'm not banking on it though." Nemtoro sneared. "I'll have to see her in action."  
"In the bed type of action?" Marlios questioned slyly.  
"No, in the fight type of action." Nemtoro shot back.

Angela shivered when she felt the device being removed, she had a feeling she was being checked for illnesses and fitness. She had heard Meclac say hmm a few times, whether it was a good or bad thing, it made her skin crawl. When she felt the chains being removed from her ankles and wrists she started fighting. Shlomis rushed over and reassuringly placed his hands on her shoulders. Once the chains were off, she jumped from the bed and barreled over Shlomis, he looked up from the floor in a daze. She was caught less than a minute later by Shlomis's brother Meclac, who had a net and pole ready for her.

"Then _again_ I have _been_ wrong before." Nemtoro exclaimed. "You might _be_ right bro."  
"I'm ninety percent correct everytime." Marlios sighed. "I liked the movement when she jumped."  
"Graceful, yet powerful." Nemtoro snarled. "I wonder how young she is."  
"The tests will answer some of our questions," Nemtoro hissed. "Take her to the table down the hall."

Meclac dragged her down the hallway, followed closely by Shlomis. Shlomis was limping slightly, he couldn't believe he had been taken down. When they reached the yellow walled room with the water filled floors Angela started fighting again. Shlomis grabbed her right hand and squeezed, while Meclac grabbed and squeezed her other hand. Both dragged and chained her to the only metal chair in the room. Marlios and Nemtoro walked into the room, they saw that Angela was breathing raspily and sweating profusively.

"The results are in, lets take a look." Marlios sighed.

Marlios passed the sheet of paper around, each gawking at it with huge eyes. What it said was that Angela was fifteen years old, with a slight problem conserning her lungs. She had been born with a premature left lung, it was slightly smaller than the right one. She had a good education and knew animals well. She was sexually mature, even though she wasn't old enough to be so.

"The data states that we'll need to do surgury on that one lung." Marlios said.  
"No one, not _even_ my doctor, is going to perform _surgury_ on _me_." Angela snarled.  
"For you to be truely healthy," Marlios sneared. "we need to perform surgury."  
"When?" Shlomis asked.  
"In about five minutes." Marlios replied. "Meclac..."  
"Sir..." Meclac answered.  
"Will you be available to do the surgury?" Marlios asked.  
"I will yes." Meclac stated.  
"Prepare the room," Marlios ordered. "I want this done quickly."

Meclac walked out of the room, he didn't return for a few minutes and when he did he was wearing a red ruby dress-like garmet and a blue mouth shield. In his hand was a suringe, inside it was a green liquid. Angela tried to move away but she was chained to the chair and didn't go far. Meclac pushed the needle into her left arm slowly, the fluid inside was drained. Within five seconds she was sleeping like a baby.

"It's about time you woke up." Shlomis said.  
"How long was I asleep?" Angela drowsily asked.  
"Three hours, we were beginning to get scared you wouldn't wake." Shlomis replied.  
"Why do you care?" Angela asked. "You're one of them, you shouldn't be caring about my well-being."  
"I care because it's my job to." Shlomis sniffed.  
"Not because you care." Angela sighed.  
"You see this scar?" Shlomis asked. "I got it from not listening."  
"Marlios?" Angela scoffed.  
"No, Nemtoro." Shlomis replied. "Didn't take his instructions seriously."  
"He hurt you because you didn't follow his instructions seriously?" Angela asked shockingly.  
"Yeah, he took a hot rod and shoved it up from my wrist up to my shoulder." Shlomis sighed.  
"_That's_ _horrible_." Angela exclaimed. "Why didn't you fight back?"  
"What and be injured _more_?" Shlomis exclaimed. "No, never again."

There was a rustling on the outside of the door, the room was yellow padded and cushiony, and Marlios walked in followed closely by Nemtoro. Angela boiled with anger, a memory of her own sprang up from the distant span of space in her brain. It was of her childhood, when her babysitting had taken a horsewhip out from under her shirt and had beaten her senseless. She had lain in the bed frightfully for three days, afraid to get up lest the beatings continue.

"_You sucking scum of a toad_." Angela exclaimed.

Shlomis backed away slowly, Nemtoro flexed his muscles and walked forward menacingly. Marlios stood with his mouth agape, he couldn't believe what he had heard coming from her mouth. Before Marlios could snap out of it and stop Nemtoro, Nemtoro had already slapped Angela in the face. Angela floundered to her side and spat up blood. When she looked up she saw pure rage and menace in Nemtoro's eyes. For a minute she lay frightened, then she bound up and slammed her fist into his chest. Marlios ran over then and grasped his brother from the waist. He pulled him away, Angela fell to her side again, in agony. Her chest heaved and her breath came out raspy. Shlomis rushed over, grabbed a triangular hose and stuck it onto her face. Fresh air blew down her throat and into her aching lungs, which hadn't healed from the surgury that Shlomis's brother had done a few hours before.

"Make _sure_ she gets plenty of rest." Marlios snarled.  
"I will," Shlomis gasped.

Once Marlios left, Nemtoro had already been tugged from the room and was in the hallway yelling up a storm, Shlomis brought over another hose, smaller and rounder than the oxygen one, and gently placed it inside her mouth. She tasted cream of mushroom and tomato soup all at once. When she had her full, she coughed.

"You shouldn't have done that." Shlomis sighed.  
"Done what?" Angela gasped. "Stick up for you?"  
"It's bad for you," Shlomis stated. "The surgury needs a full twenty-four hours to be complete."  
"What did he do, your brother I mean." Angela asked.  
"He opened a hole in your lungs, the surgury was a success so far." Shlomis said.  
"I'll be able to breath better right?" Angela asked, she gasped in and Shlomis placed the triangle hose on her face.  
"Yes, you'll be one hundred percent healthy then." Shlomis sighed.  
"What'll happen then?" Angela asked fearfully.  
"I'm not sure," Shlomis sighed.  
"Yes _you_ do, _you_ just don't want to tell _me_." Angela snapped.  
"That's true, I'll tell you tomorrow." Shlomis said. "I promise."


	3. Making Friends

**Making Friends**

The first thing that Angela noticed the next day was that she felt lively, much more jumpy than usual. At first she told herself to calm down, that if she didn't she'd have to go to the hospital. Then she remembered her predictament, that she was held captive on board a martian saucer. There was snoring to her left, Shlomis had curled himself up and was napping silently on the floor. The metal floor, she had been moved during the night, made him shiver violently. A blanket had been thrown on her body, blue in color and silk, so she slowly crawled over and placed it on the napping martian.

"She should be awake by now." Marlios sighed.  
"Give her time," Nemtoro replied. "you'll get your chance."  
"Sir, do I have permission to go check on the outcome of the surgury?" Meclac asked.  
"Yes, just don't wake her." Marlios snarled.

A silent rustling at the door made both Angela and Shlomis stir, Angela coward against the wall, many horrifying memories flashed in front of her eyes. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but most of all she wanted to go home. The door was opened and Meclac stood stooped over, he was smiling widely. Shlomis rushed over and gave him a quick hug, then he escorted his brother around Angela. Angela followed with her eyes, she was paralysed from head to toe with fear.

"You don't need to fear us," Meclac said. "we aren't causing you harm."  
"We're your distant friends, the only friends you got." Shlomis sighed.  
"Hold her arm, the left one, as I check her." Meclac ordered.

Shlomis did as he was said gently, he held Angela's arm up so that Meclac could gently analyse the scar that had been left from the surgury. Her breathing didn't come out raspy nor did it come out painfully, she breathed easily and gently. Meclac gave a uh huh then left. Shlomis wanted to follow, but with a sigh he lowered himself to the floor. Angela crawled over slowly, she had a feeling that he was grieving.

"You know, you can follow him." Angela said gently.  
"I can't, against my orders." Shlomis sighed.  
"Orders shmorgers," Angela hissed. "stop taking everyone's words so personally."  
"Do I need to remind you about the scar?" Shlomis asked.  
"Look, I've never had to follow instructions that way you do..." Angela started.  
"You're a human, you're not suppost to." Shlomis snarled.  
"On the contrare, I usually get in big trouble if I don't follow instructions." Angela said. "I just chose to not obey them."  
"You've got guts." Shlomis laughed. "You really do."  
"That's what my friend Monica told me." Angela laughed back, she stopped after mentioning Monica's name.  
"Who's Monica?" Shlomis asked.

Shlomis had stiffened his spine, his eyes had gotten that glassy sheen of pain in them and he was beginning to wheeze. Angela sighed, she had a feeling that she had just made a huge mistake. True Monica was her best friend, but she wasn't around. Shlomis acted more friendly that anyone else had, he treated her differently, almost like she wasn't human. With a snicker she pinched herself, just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.

"Monica was my friend..." Angela started.  
"Was?" Shlomis repeated hissingly.  
"Yeah, you're my new friend now." Angela cooed.

Shlomis giggled, his eyes cleared up and he fell to his side. Angela started cackling loudly, her sides ached and she felt dizzy. Shlomis rolled from side to side, his eyes shut tight. Angela had no choice, she rolled ontop of him and started tickling him on his sides. He laughed more, started crying them stared tickling her back. Before both knew it, the door swung open and Nemtoro rushed in with a pipe. He rushed over to Shlomis and slammed it down on his hip, shattering the bone, Angela heard the crack and then the scream of agony from her new friend. It turned her from being nice to being furious.

_"What are you doing?"_ Angela screamed.  
"He was trying to seduce you." Nemtoro accused.  
"We were _playing_ you dolt." Angela retaliated.  
"In our standards, he was seducing you." Nemtoro growled.  
"And in _my_ standards, _we_ were playing." Angela growled back.  
"What's going on in here?" Marlios asked sleepily.

Marlios wasn't wearing his cape, it was difficult for Angela at first to figure out that he was really Marlios. She wanted to jump up and tackle Nemtoro, rip the pipe from his hands and beat him senseless with it. Marlios rubbed his eyes then scrutinized the situation. Shlomis lying on the floor holding his swallon hip and Angela glaring at his brother told him that he needed to take action.

"Nemtoro, explain what's going on." Marlios demanded.  
"Shlomis was trying to seduce this human," Nemtoro started.  
"We were playing." Angela snarled.  
"So I came in and hit him with this here pipe." Nemtoro finished aggitatingly.  
"He and I were playing, trust me we wouldn't try anything of that you wouldn't want us to do." Angela gasped.  
"Nemtoro..." Marlios snapped.  
"Yes brother," Nemtoro replied.  
"Take Shlomis to the hospital ward, have Meclac look after him." Marlios ordered. "I'll take care of her."  
"Right away," Nemtoro saluted.

Nemtoro gently collected Shlomis and carried him out of the room, all the while he was watching Marlios closely for signs of anger. Angela glanced over at Marlios and looked him from top to bottum. He was nothing but skin and bone, yet he looked lithe and muscular in his arms and legs. He held much authority in his clear white eyes, once he caught her wandering eye he smiled. He sent her a red blush then left the room. Angela sat by the far off corner, she had no idea that her hands were beginning to glow white. Five minutes passed before Marlios returned, this time wearing his blue sparkly cape.

"No offense but," Angela gulped fearfully. "how old are you?"  
"A hundred and twenty, almost twenty-one." Marlios replied. "You seem to be breathing much better today."  
"How old is Nemtoro?" Angela asked. "I am feeling much better."  
"Nemtoro is ten years younger than I." Marlios hissed.  
"You and he don't get along," Angela sighed. "do you?"  
"He's secondary to me, he'll always be a question of thought." Marlios snarled.  
"Do you have any other brothers?" Angela asked.  
"I have one other brother, you'll meet him soon." Marlios replied.  
"What's his name?" Angela asked sleepily.  
"Bolator, he's five years younger than me." Marlios said. "You sound tired."  
"Eventful day, of course I am." Angela yawned.  
"You should get some sleep," Marlios said carefully. "we'll be landing on Mars soon."

Angela took his advice to heart and fell asleep, she did not have very pleasant dreams. One was of her running in a field of red roses and then being picked up by a disk captained by a tree trunked alien. Another was of her running down a long chute, calling out her fathers name and looking for a source of escape from ravenous dogs that were close upon her heels. Her last dream was peaceful, she was swimming in a flower filled pool with hooting owls and eagles flying overhead watching over her. She woke up ten hours later, drenched in sweat from head to toe.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shlomis asked frightfully.  
"_Shlomis_," Angela exclaimed. "Are you okay?"  
"I asked you first." Shlomis laughed lightly.  
"Have we landed yet?" Angela questioned, she couldn't feel the vibration of the craft underneath her knees.  
"We have yes," Shlomis admitted.  
"I'm sorry he hit you." Angela sighed. "I really am."  
"Don't be, Marlios I think set him straight." Shlomis giggled.  
"What'd he do," Angela exclaimed. "This I _have_ to know."

Angela found out that Marlios had taken a whip, one of the ones that he kept lying around his platform chair, and had beaten Nemtoro senseless with it. Nemtoro was now walking around with an inch long cut to his lower jaw and his finger had been broken. Meclac had retreated to the kitchen, where he was baking her an apple pie. Shlomis told her that he was both the medical and cooking expert on the ship.

"How old is your brother?" Angela asked.  
"Ninety-five years old," Shlomis said. "I'm sixty-five years old."  
"I'm fifteen, I guess in martian standards I'd be..." Angela stopped to count on her fingers.  
"You'd be thirty years old, in our standards that is." Shlomis sighed.  
"I need to brush up on my math." Angela giggled.  
"What's so funny?" Shlomis snapped.  
"I kind of failed geometry this year." Angela giggled. "Which is why I was slated to go to summer school."  
"Please, don't mention school to me." Shlomis moaned.  
"You hate it as much as I do." Angela laughed. "Coolness."  
"School is really bad," Shlomis sighed. "Especially if you are young."  
"Don't tell me that they whip you and you learn like that." Angela said snapping her fingers.  
"No, they fit helmets over our heads and slap our backs." Shlomis explained.

There was a sound at the door and it was opened slowly. Marlios walked in followed quickly by Nemtor. Angela almost laughed, Nemtoro's jaw was swallon and his finger was bandaged tightly. He was walking with a slight limp, and glaring at her with harsh hatred. Marlios quieted her when he took a menacing footstep in her direction. He was holding a collar, with red spikes running around it, and a black leash. Angela took one look at both and felt her temper soar.

"You are _not_ using _that_ on me." Angela snarled.  
"I'm afraid we have to dear." Marlios growled. "For your protection."  
"I'll hit you so hard in the gut it'll wipe out your drive to live." Angela threatened.  
"Threats are taken seriously here," Marlios replied. "which is why we brought the cuffs and muzzle."  
"Hold her down Shlomis." Nemtoro ordered.


	4. Mars

**Mars**

Angela fought all the way down the silver plank, the sun shone off the desert planet in rays and martians crowded together to get a good look. Marlios rushed from her left side to her right, positioning her so that the click of the shudders of the cameras wouldn't make her blink to much. Nemtoro walked infront of her, he was gently tugging her along. When she felt the ground underneath her feet, she went to pieces. The ground didn't feel right to her, it was to soft, as if it would collapse under her weight.

"Bro," someone shouted.

Out of the crowds came a tall martian. He was wearing a sparkly green cape with a yellow ring around the neck and hem lines. Marlios almost allowed the leash that was connected to the spiked collar go, Nemtoro glanced over at his brother and frowned. Angela felt tension between them, mainly because they both were higher in the ranks than himself. She had a feeling that social heirarcy in their government stood on age alone. Right now Marlios was the oldest which meant that he was the ruler. Bolator was five years younger which made him a prince and Nemtoro was the assistant prince.

"Bolator, how are you?" Marlios asked.  
"I'm fine bro," Bolator said. "You?"  
"I'm peachy," Marlios replied. Nemtoro made a rude face behind their backs.  
"Who's this?" Bolator asked, he looked Angela up and down with predator eyes.  
"I believe this may be the foretold one." Marlios explained.  
"The one in the scriptures?" Bolactor speculated. "Impossible."  
"That's what I said." Nemtoro barked.  
"Nemtoro, I wasn't _talking_ to _you_." Bolactor snapped.

Angela saw Nemtoro's head fall, she knew exactly what he felt like. She had a sister who was almost always getting her into trouble. If the cookie jar was empty she would be blamed for it. If the dog wasn't taken out, she would be blamed for it. If dad's laundry wasn't done, she would get punished. With a small smile pulling at her lips, she tugged at the leash and it flew from Marlios hand. Nemtoro turned around and was nearly toppled. Angela dragged him a short distance before a ring of several martians stopped her. Nemtoro stood up and brushed himself off. He was smiling, Marlios and Bolator were running as fast as their legs could carry them towards her. When she heard them coming she charged.

"_Stop her,"_ Marlios screamed. "_don't let her get away_."  
"_Don't just stand there_," Bolator screamed. "_get her_."

Dragging the ninety pound martain behind her, Angela crashed through the ring and ran free. The collar jerked and she almost lost her footing. Nemtoro was trying to stop her, but her fleeting wasn't helping him any. Whenever he'd get his footing she turned and he'd lose it. Although the situation wasn't a good one, he was smiling. She stopped once she was past the red mountains. Turning around, she saw that Nemtoro was standing. His cape was torn into shreds, it barely covered him, and he had a few gashed to his chest and legs.

"You really do make a good first time impression." Nemtoro giggled.  
"It helped your image didn't it." Angela shot back.  
"I guess it did." Nemtoro snickered. "Then again it could have damaged it."  
"You didn't fall back," Angela growled. "that for one is a big step up."  
"I guess it is," Nemtoro said shaking his head. "we need to get back."  
"You know what would make it look even better?" Angela asked.  
"What's that?" Nemtoro replyingly asked.  
"If you came back tugging be behind you." Angela giggled.  
"Might work," Nemtoro pondered. "just might work."

So Angela allowed for Nemtoro to pull her along the desert red brown dirt, he didn't jerk neither did he run back, he walked slowly and allowed for some slack to emitt between them. When they reached the troubled citizens, he tightened his grip on her and tugged her along. She almost fell, but they came in proud as can be. Angela pranced like a stallion for the onlooking crowd, Nemtoro hid a glistening smile that threatened to show itself on his skeleton-like face.

"Would _you_ look at _this_," Marlios exclaimed. "good going Nemtoro."  
"Way to go bro," Bolator applauded. "didn't know you had it in you."

Angela pranced around them, her long legs stretching and her back aching. She was glistening in sweat, she was tired yet she was hardly breathing hard. The surgury had been so successful that she felt like a million bucks. Meclac ran over and grabbed her leash, when Nemtoro didn't let go he clucked loudly.

"Nemtoro, let me take her." Meclac said.

Nemtoro glanced over and gently let the leash slide through his fingers. Meclac led her to an awaiting cage that had three metallic, and one that was barred, sides. She tugged towards it, the blanket and pillow inside looked very inviting. Meclac slapped her bottum and she jumped in a second later, the feel of the sheet underneath of her and the blanket on top of her made her eyes droop. The pillow looked like a marshmellow, lowering her head to it she saw roasted marshmellows.

"She ran a good long ways," Nemtoro said. "Longer than I thought she could go."  
"She's lucky her surgury was a success," Meclac sighed. "Otherwise she'd of had a heart attack."  
"I'm glad we did it as soon as we could." Marlios stated.  
"I'm glad I was there to do the surgury." Meclac beamed.  
"You did a grand job," Nemtoro sighed. "I guess we'll have to give you fifty thousand marks."  
"Thank you your hightness," Meclac bowed. "It's very much appreciated."  
"You need everything to get that stubborn brother of yours through school right," Marlios speculated. "It's the least we can do."  
"By the way," Meclac said. "does your chest and legs hurt?"  
"_Very much they do_." Nemtoro exclaimed.  
"Let me medicate them for you." Meclac proposed.  
"Thank you Meclac," Nemtoro sniffed. "thank you very much."

Angela woke up in an extraordinary room with pink walls. The floor was marble, it was polished so greatly that she could see her reflection in it. She was sleeping on a dog-shaped bed, round yet very cushiony and comfortable. She saw that there were a few stuffed animals to her right. A dog, dragon and a flying flamingo made her smile. They were her favorite animals, and there were posters of running wild mustangs tacked onto the walls. The blanket that was over her body was red colored and the bed was yellowish grey.

"Hi," Shlomis sighed.  
"Shlomis, why are you so sad?" Angela asked.  
"I came to say goodbye." Shlomis said while holding back tears.  
"Goodbye?" Angela repeated fearfully. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going through training for twelve weeks," Shlomis sighed. "which means I won't be able to see you until then."  
"Shlomis..." Angela cried.  
"Bye human," Shlomis cried. "I'll never forget you."

Angela grabbed Shlomis's hand before he could leave, she still had her locket on so she ripped it from her neck and tied it around his. He shook his head and started to remove it, but Angela stopped him. Tears welled up in her eyes, this was one of the things that she cherished. Her father had given it to her for her tenth birthday, it was the last thing he had given to her before her sister had ruined her life.

"Keep it," Angela said. "or just until twelve weeks is over."  
_"I_ can't _keep_ this," Shlomis exclaimed. "this is _yours_."  
"Just do it," Angela gulped. "please."  
"I'll keep it yes," Shlomis sighed. "just promise me one thing."  
"What's that?" Angela asked.  
"When I come back I'd like to seduce you." Shlomis said. "Please."  
"It's a deal," Angela swallowed loudly. "It's a deal my friend."


	5. Obey

**Obey**

Angela was put on a strict diet about five weeks later, she was given nothing but fruits and vegetables. For breakfast she'd be lucky to get a fruit salad, and for lunch she'd get carrot cookies baked in oil. If she didn't behave she wouldn't get supper, which was usually cherries, strawberries and a little carrot cassarole on the side. She was constantly monitored by Meclac, whom had already cured her of her asthma and slight scoliosis. He was now working on her running, she couldn't run for long distancing without stopping to take a rest, he had found this out when she had attempted to run away from her room a few days after being cooped up in it.

"She needs to go for a swim." Meclac said.  
"What?" Marlios replied between mouthfuls of potato salad.  
"She's bored," Meclac repeated. "I think we can get some of her energy under control if she swims."  
"The pool is outside," Marlios sighed. "only fifteen minutes."  
"Twenty," Nemtoro said with a mouthful of cherry pie.  
"Okay, twenty minutes and not a minute longer." Marlios sighed. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Meclac stood up, grabbed the leash, he had made a new one that would actually go around her waist instead of using a collar, and walked down the hall. He could hear the click clicks behind the humans, he and everyone else still called her human instead of her real name, bed chamber door. There was but one bathing suit that would fit her, the triple extra large, and it was hanging up in her closet. Swallowing deeply, he opened the door and slid in. Angela all but trampled him trying to get out.

"Calm yourself," Meclac cooed. "we're going swimming."

The leash tied tightly around her waist, Angela slowly undressed. She kept an eye on Meclac, as he wouldn't leave her so that she could get dressed. When she was clothed in the blue cotton and silk one piece bathing suit she was tugged out. The palace that she was in was blue and white colored, the tiles under her feet were crystal blue and diamond white, while the banisters were golden yellow. There were several carpets in the palace; blue, red, white and gold, with rope hems. Once outside Angela pranced, she couldn't wait to get into the pool. Meclac had to twist the leash three times in his hand, she was strong.

"You have fifteen minutes," Meclac reported. "no more, no less."

Angela smiled, the pool lay ahead. The gold sides and silver floors made her want to cry. She didn't wait for Meclac to remove the leash, she dove in and dragged him behind her. When she surfaced she saw him scrambling up the walls to get out. Laughing, she dived under the water and stayed under for a few minutes. Resurfacing she saw Meclac watching closely. With a splash she moved towards him slowly, savoring every bit of the cool water around her.

"Why don't you come in?" Angela asked.  
"You have five minutes." Meclac sighed. "I can't swin."  
"You're never to old to learn." Angela giggled.  
"Are you just gonna stand there and waste time," Meclac hissed. "or are you gonna swim?"

Angela had a feeling that he was scared of the water, so she went under and came back up like a bullet. A huge splash of water fell upon him, driving him back screaming. She giggled a little, then dove under again. This time she resurfaced at the deep end, far away from Meclac. If she was correct, she had two minutes left. With a huge gulp of air, she dove under and stayed under for two minutes. She could hear Meclac above, yelling for her to come back that it was time to go inside and dry off. When she resurfaced, Meclac was shaking, at the shallow end of the pool, she swam over laughingly.

"We need to go," Meclac ordered. "_now_."  
"Oh but can't we stay a little longer?" Angela asked flirtingly.  
"_No_." Meclac said, he tied the leash to her waist and pulled her away from the pool.

Angela sighed, she felt like crying. Meclac wasn't the one to allow her to do anything fun, he obeyed every order to the fullest. When she was in her room she redressed herself then she fell onto her bed crying. Meclac left, without a backwards glance. Marlios was waiting for his analysis on how she had reacted to the pool, she he was five minutes late. Nemtoro and Bolator had left a few moments ago, he had seen them leaving while Angela had dove into the deep end, to do duties of importance.

"You took longer than I said," Marlios mumbled.  
"Yes, and I am deeply sorry." Meclac sighed. "She wouldn't get out of the pool."  
"She enjoyed it then," Marlios said with hope. "Interesting."  
"Where'd Nemtoro and Bolator go?" Meclac asked.  
"The academy is having some troubles," Marlios sighed. "a few of the boys are getting out of line."  
"My brother..." Meclac started.  
"Your brother is fine." Marlios sighed.

Shlomis had been sent to the academy five weeks ago, to start training in becoming a warrior like his brother. Everyone had such high hopes for Shlomis, but sadly they were spent on nothing but air. Shlomis was a dud Martian, one that was nothing but trouble and worry. The last report had told him that Shlomis was a slow learner, sadly just like their mother and grandmother before them. Right now they had themselves, after their parents had passed on three months ago they had to find their own ways. Shlomis was still young, and he was very much attached to the ones in his family. Sadly he was being taught a lesson, that being apart from the ones you love was the meaning of life and death.

"He's just having troubles with adapting." Marlios was saying. "He'll fare well."  
"I hope so," Meclac sighed. "I hope so."

Meclac hadn't been very attached to his parents, he had obeyed them and then when they had sent him to the academy he had applied for a position close to the emperor and his brothers. A hundred and nine applications had been made and seven of those had been trained into regents and he had been one of them. Five years later he had been informed that his father had died during the invasion of Earth. Sadly about five months later he had been informed about his brother being sent to a childrens hospital, where he had gone through some surgury to fix a valve that had busted in his heart. After that, about nine days after, his mother had died giving birth to their sister Closhia, who had lived for about fifty-nine minutes.

"Your family has been loyal to us for a long time," Marlios was saying. "Which is why you and your brother are allowed to live here."  
"I know," Meclac said, not really listening. "I know."  
"Meclac, are you listening to me?" Marlios snapped.  
"Huh, oh yes." Meclac sighed. "Just thinking about my brother."  
"You and your brother have gone through enough," Marlios said. "You are allowed to live here in the palace."  
"Thank you sir," Meclac sighed. "you have no idea how relieved I am."

Marlios watched Meclac walk out of the thrown room, the young Martian walked with much dignity and that was why he had been picked to work in the palace. When he had heard the gruesome details of what had happened to his family, he had buckled down. Meclac was one of his most trusted advisors, friends and doctors. He worked and didn't ask much. Shlomis would have to live up to his brothers reputation, because this was one of the things that he called charity, and he didn't usually hand out charity.

"The academy had a few cracks in the administration." Nemtoro sighed. "Nothing to fret over."  
"How's Shlomis?" Marlios asked.  
"He's getting better grades," Bolator said. "but he's still very shy."  
"He's learning fast," Nemtoro sighed. "but not fast enough."  
"He's been whipped twice today." Bolator said. "He's not up for physical wellness."  
"What do you expect," Marlios replied. "he's had one valve surgury on his heart."  
"Oh, I forgot about that." Bolator said, munching an apple.  
"You have juice runnning down your chin." Nemtoro said. "I also forgot."  
"Send a notice to the academy," Marlios ordered. "tell them to lay off Shlomis."  
"Should I include the surgury in the notice?" Nemtoro asked.  
"Yes, make it sound good." Marlios sighed.

Nemtoro walked down the blue hallway, his mind on other things, when he bumped into Meclac. Meclac was carrying a tray of carrot cookies, probably for Angela, and the nearly toppled to the floor hadn't Nemtoro steadied the tray. Meclac looked up, bowed then continued his path towards the red door on the red walled hallway. Shaking his head, Nemtoro walked into his office and took out a pamplet of paper. He started to write, slowly and acutely.

_To whom it may consern,_

_Recent documents have specified that Shlomis, the brother of Meclac who works in the palace, had surgury on one of his lower vavles on his heart when he was but sixty-three years old, young for a Martian and it makes him vulnerable to both diseases and physical stress. Do please excuse him from physical classes for awhile, or until his heart is totally well, and please excuse his slow learning curves._

_Nemtoro_

Taking the notice he placed it in the mailing chute and watched it go. A blue light told him that it had been received and a green light told him that the letter was being processed, and obeyed with much obedience. Once he saw the light dim, he left his office and walked down the hallway towards Angela's room. He had placed her in his childhood chamber, the one lavished and almost forgotten for about fifty-three years. He wasn't allowed to have children, that was Marlios' law and he was slated to obey it and he hated it. He had met and had fallen in love with five young Martians several times, but he wasn't allowed to mate and have children with them. If he did, the consequences would be dire, a scary law that took effect immidiently. It was midnight, so he just tapped on the door, recieved a tap back then left, it was way past his slated bed time.


	6. Escape?

**Escape?**

Angela hated change, especially so when her friends were the ones changing. Shlomis returned seven weeks later wearing a metal, his attitude had changed badly. He hit her when she stepped out of line and she was quieted when she asked how he was. This above everything else made her go sour. Whenever she was fed she'd eat only half of it, when she went outside she strained to be free and she cursed continuously. Marlios and Nemtoro had gone out for an extended leave, they had business to take care of in a town called Blaxiburne. Bolator and Meclac were left behind, and they didn't let her do anything, even with Shlomis around things didn't seem good.

"I'm getting a little tired of her ranting." Shlomis mumbled.  
"You'll get use to it," Meclac sighed. "she's done this for three weeks now."  
"When I left she was real nice," Shlomis said. "now she's being a b..."  
"Watch your mouth little bro." Meclac sternly said.  
"Sorry," Shlomis sighed. "it's just that..."  
"I heard about your little deal with her," Meclac croaked. "you're lucky Marlios doesn't know about it."  
"How'd you find out?" Shlomis asked.  
"I overheard you and her twelve weeks ago." Meclac shuddered.

Shlomis and Meclac were sitting at a table, the maid had brought them in some trays of carrots, potato salad and two cups full of red wine. They were sitting in the secondary kitchen, the kitchen that Marlios had set up years ago so that they could have some time alone and have some rest before work began five minutes later. Sitting on the counter was a bottle of champagne and sparkling water, although the water wasn't blue but black. The water in the ponds had darkened, had gone way to pure to drink, years ago after the Martian invasion of Earth. They had fixed the problem, but the water was still not very healthy to drink. Marlios and the other royal bloods weren't allowed to drink it.

"How do you do it?" Shlomis asked. "Being a surgeon must be heart wrenching."  
"I drink champagne before a surgury," Meclac replied. "it calms my nerves."  
"Did you drink any before the humans surgury?" Shlomis asked between a mouthful of potato salad.  
"No, I drank nothing." Meclac sighed. "I couldn't risk it."

Angela paced around the room, her feet scraped the blue tiles and the carpet stung her scratched heels. She had tried to climb out of the room by a vent, but she was to short. It made her laugh to think that, her being short. She was five inches taller than Monica and two inches taller than her sister, she was the tallest in her family. She had been responsible for bringing books down from the library when the assistant had been to frightened to climb the ladder to put _Edgar Allen Poe_ and _Alfred Hitchcock Presents_ novels in their respective places.

"What am I suppost to do Teddy?" Angela asked.

Angela had resulted to talking to an ugly large purple teddy bear that she had found lying beside her on her bed two days ago. She had a feeling that they were trying to calm her down with gifts, it wasn't working. She had received three stuffed horses, a dragon and several necklaces all within five weeks. She knew it was dumb, a five year old talked to a bear but she had never heard of a fifteen year old talking to one, but he really was helping her frustration.

"Wish I could go outside to the pool." Angela said to herself.

The vent looked like it was calling to her, as if it was tempting her to try again. Swallowing a deep breath in, she jumped. Amazingly her fingertips touched the rim of it, she pulled herself up with all of her might, pushed the vent in and crawled into the twisting tunnel. She slipped a few times, scraped her knees badly on a rusty piece of metal and sliced her hand open. When she looked down, she saw Meclac and Shlomis sitting at a small table drinking blackish water and belching, both were talking about her.

"Finish up," Meclac sighed. "the human needs to be taken out."  
"What does she do outside?" Shlomis asked.  
"I take her for walks, she likes to swim and she loves to run around in circles." Meclac replied.  
"Sounds like she's a tease." Shlomis giggled.  
"Yeah, she's a little to friendly." Meclac admitted.

Angela smiled, they had no idea that she was sitting above them listening to everything they said. Although she wanted to stay, she had someplace to go. Outside was a saucer, it was ready to lift off and she was going to be riding first class. Sighing, she said goodbye and crawled through the vent and out into the cold Mars wind. When her feet touched the dirt she surpressed a scream, her cut foot hurt her badly. The saucer was turning, the ramp was going up, she ran towards it and quickly boarded it. Once in the cargo hold she fell asleep.

When Angela woke up three hours later she wasn't on the ship, she was on the ground surounded by debris. She still had the cuts to her feet and hand, but she wasn't wearing what she had been when she had boarded the saucer. She was now wearing silk pink shirt and leggings, and no shoes. There was a source of heat to her left, when she looked at it she saw that it was a fire. She was still, somehow, stuck in the movie that she loved.

"Ma'am, we must get you to safety." General Deckard said.  
"_General Deckard_," Angela exclaimed. "I mean yes of course."

General Deckard was an aging man with a bald head, he was wearing a green suit, with four gold stars. Angela saw up in the sky several saucers, she was sure that one of them housed Marlios and his brothers. With a sigh she followed the slightly slumped general. Although she feared Marlios she still had a feeling that she liked him. She could see Martians in the road, Martians running with guns and humans screaming. This was really her dream, to be in a movie.

"The Martians," Angela said. "have you talked to them?"  
"We have yes," the general sighed. "and we've just launched out nukes on them."  
"_They won't work_," Angela exclaimed. "hello mister old person, their superior beings."  
"Maybe I should have _left_ you engulfed in the pit." the general threatened.  
"Engulfed?" Angela repeated. "You mean the Martians were gunning for me?"  
"They've been looking for someone." the general sighed.

Angela looked around herself; the buildings were in shambles, there were fires all over the place and people were running around screaming. When she had seen this on the television she had laughed. It didn't look very funny now, it looked really scary. Martians were running and shooting at anything that moved. Whether it was a dog, a cat or a person they shot at it. When the general and she reached an army vehicle, she felt like falling and crying. When she slid herself into the seat beside the wheel, she did.

"It's scary yes," the general said. "but you'll get use to it."  
"How long?" Angela cried.  
"Almost twenty-four hours now." the general sighed. "there's some tissues in the glove box."  
"Thank you," Angela sniffled. "where are you taking me?"  
"To the shelter," the general replied. "it's the safest place."  
"And by safest you mean the last place that is standing." Angela hissed.  
"They don't know where it is." the general sighed. "You'll be safe there."  
"No one is safe." Angela said. "Not anymore that is."


End file.
